Preparing the Christmas Feast
by HPFangirl71
Summary: Draco has an unusual request on Christmas Eve... This story is purely Porn without Plot! It is Slash so Do Not Flame!


**Preparing the Christmas Feast by HPFangirl71**

**A/N: This story is another that was created for a livejournal friend for Christmas, this one was written for naturegirlrocks and is a bit on the Christmasy side but still enjoyable! Sorry I never posted it at the hols!  
**

Harry was busy mixing a bowl of stuffing for tomorrow's Christmas goose when he felt Draco's mouth press down into the nape of his neck. He turned with a smile on his face.

"… And what exactly do you want?" he questioned his husband.

Draco watched as Harry continued his task by sticking the stuffing into the bird and then turning to the kitchen sink to wash up. He pressed himself seductively into the man's backside so he could feel his arousal.

"I repeat… what do you want?" Harry said with a good-natured laugh.

Draco returned the laugh with a soft chuckle of his own.

"I was actually hoping to get an early Christmas gift tonight." the blonde man stated quite simply.

There was mischief in the grey eyes as Harry pressed a faint kiss upon his husband's nose.

"All the gifts are under the tree and the wards won't be lifted till morning, so I'm afraid you're out of luck love."

Harry hated disappointing Draco, he usually gave the man his way but this time his hands were tied.

"Well… what I wanted isn't exactly under the tree." Draco whispered into his ear.

"What is it you want for Christmas then?" Harry asked as if he couldn't tell by Draco's growing erection pressed hard into his thigh.

"I want you. I want to fuck Harry James Malfoy-Potter in the middle of our kitchen table." Draco said quite boldly.

Harry looked at him in shock and then shook his head incredulously.

"You want to fuck on the kitchen table?" he repeated back.

"Yes I do…" Draco growled out in frustration.

"On the kitchen table where we'll all be eating our Christmas dinner tomorrow…"

Harry's smile had grown into a mischievous smirk. He pushed Draco back toward the table. Draco grinned at getting his way and quickly whispered a wandless spell to undress them both. He hopped up onto the table and lay back submissively as Harry pressed himself down on top of him. Their cocks frotted playfully against each other as they snogged passionately on the wooden table. Harry pulled away from Draco and the man let out a groan at the departure of his warmth. He soon got his reward when Harry parted his thighs and bent down to kiss his puckered hole lovingly. He moaned as a tongue pushed past his tight entrance. With expert ease, Harry fucked him with his tongue and Draco couldn't help but touch himself. He wanked in time with Harry's delicious ministrations. When Harry had thoroughly wetted him, he replaced his tongue with two fingers, stretching Draco's walls and helping to bring the man to a grueling climax.

As Draco's essence spilled out onto his belly, Harry pushed himself within the confines of the beautiful man. He couldn't believe they were doing this on the table but then again, his husband usually got what he wanted without much trying. There was something about the lovely man that Harry found charmingly irresistible.

Harry pumped in and out of Draco's hole as Draco clenched his arse muscles down upon Harry's throbbing cock. He could feel his imminent demise coming but fought to hold on for just a few minutes more. Draco clung to him, his hands tangled tightly in Harry's brown hair. Their lips strangled the sounds of their moans as they continually became louder. Harry pumped a few more times into the recesses of Draco's body and came plummeting down within the raptures of orgasm. He fell panting into his lover's arms. They lay there entwined upon the table as Draco ran his fingers softly up and down Harry's back, each basking in the afterglow of their encounter.

"Do you know how hard it's going to be to keep a straight face tomorrow? What with the family gathering here to eat at this table and knowing what we just did on it?" Harry lamented aloud.

"I sure do…" said the devious blonde. "In fact that's the main reason I suggested it, I thought it'd make the Christmas feast a bit more interesting."

Harry looked up at Draco and saw a look of pure mischief blazing within his eyes. Knowing he'd been manipulated only made Harry shake his head with laughter as he got up to finish the rest of the preparations for Christmas dinner.


End file.
